Embodiments of the present invention disclosure herein relate to an organic light emitting diode, an organic light emitting display panel including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel, and more particularly, to an organic light emitting diode having a uniform (or substantially uniform) layer stacked structure, an organic light emitting display panel including the same, and a method of manufacturing the organic light emitting display panel.
In general, unlike a liquid crystal display device, because an organic electroluminescent display device is a self-light emitting type display, it does not require a backlight. Therefore, a lightweight and thin display device may be realized and because simple manufacturing processes are used, price competitiveness may be enhanced. Additionally, the organic electroluminescent device has attracted attention as a next-generation display operating at low voltage and having high luminous efficiency and wide viewing angle.
When the organic layer consists of a multilayer structure, luminous efficiency may be improved. The organic electroluminescent device may be formed through a dry process such as deposition or a solution (or wet) process such as printing or inkjet. When the organic electroluminescent device is formed through a solution process such as printing or inkjet, it is important to control the thickness or patterns of layers constituting an organic light emitting diode.
Generally, each layer constituting an organic light emitting diode is stacked flat. When an organic light emitting diode has a non-flat surface or non-uniform thickness, an interlayer mixing (or color mixing) phenomenon may occur during a printing process. Also, because it becomes difficult to control the movement of electrons and holes, luminous efficiency is decreased and an operating lifetime of the organic light emitting diode is reduced.